waiterSASUKE!
by maidsama4real
Summary: "I DIDN'T COME HALF-WAY AROUND THE WORLD TO BE GREATED WITH YOUR SASSYNESS!"Look, at those legs, those looong creamy legs…."I HAVE BEEN STUCK ON A PLAIN FOR 6 HOURS WITH AN OVER-TALKIVE BLOND, AND A SNORING FAT MAN"sasuke might enjoy his work for once...
1. AKA WCST

Waiter…..SASUKE?

Chapter 1, the Whines and Complains of the Staff of Tsunade AKA WCST

"Welcome to the Hokage hotel. How may I help you?"

I sighed while hearing an over perky Tenten, in the lobby. Here I was, stuck in the office of a world renowned, might I add Busty manager/owner that drank a _little _too much Sake. Yup. Tsunade "Now Sasuke, I know that you're not one to be social, but please, could you just be a little friendlier? This is the third time that you've made a customer cry, first with that 18th month old baby,-_IT__ puked onto my shirt- _then with that (probably gay) guy-_he was friggn' __GROPING__ me!-_ and now that redheaded woman. –_she wouldn't stop nagging me-_ What I am going to do with you? The next time this happens, just wave your college income 'goodbye'"

Just great, I barely get by with the money she pays me now_._ As I might add,"Hokage" is a very elite chain of hotels, which consisted of dining room, a bar, and a lounge. I work in the dining room as a waiter to pay for college tuition.

"PSST. Teme! TEME!" Screemed a hyperactive blonde hair/blue eyed and sadly, yes my best friend, Naruto.

"What is it dope?" I replied, slightly annoyed

"Did you hear? Boss's niece is coming to visit!"

"hn" Like I care, really? Another woman? Like the hotel doesn't have plenty of women already. Do we, mostly I, need another annoying fangirl?

"What? She's probably hot! Seriously Sasuke, you need to get a girlfriend! I mean, Hinata is my WORLD!"

Psh. Please. I just scoffed; "hn. dope. I have no time for relationships right now. I need to finish college and inherit the business."

"Whatever, teme."

Tsunade called us all for a staff meeting in her exceptionally large meeting room._ Hn. I should talk to dad about my meeting room to be this big._"Everyone. Listen up! My niece will be coming up from Italy in less than 24 hours. I want this place to be Shining! Make sure the pool is COMPLETELY CLEAN! Now, GO!" Everyone scattered, to their positions and continued labor-working.

Damn Tsunade into slaving us like crazy! I mean, how special could this niece be? Its not like she's the president's daughter or something! And why did she tell us at such a sort moment? God! I hate this job! \I wish I could just go to father and-

"Excuse me, I was wond-"

"Get lost!" _Who in KAMI-SAKES NAME IS BOTHERING ME DURING MY BRUDING?_

"Well EXUSE ME!"

"your excused." Geesh, this woman is soo….annoying.

"LOOK MISTER, LOOK AT ME!"

_As I looked up, I saw an angel from hell. _

_**How do you like it? Hate it? Buy copy rights and sell it? Lol, just kidding!**_

_**Anywho, this is my first fic, so be **__**kind**__**, (as it IS underlined). But I don't mind criticism, I mean, I don't know anybody that spends time on reading fanfics all day and hate on it..but that your choice **_

_**So point out grammer mistakes, and such**_

_**If you have any ideas just let me know, I don't know if I'll keep going with this…**_

_**Remember I am a newby at this **_

_**XXMaidsama4realXX**_


	2. Mr Lee and Louie

**Waiter...SASUKE?**

**Chapter 2 MR. Lee and Louie**

"I DIDN'T FLY HALF-WAY AROUND THE WORLD TO BE GREATED WITH YOUR SASSYNESS!"

_Look, at those legs, those looong creamy legs…._

"I HAVE BEEN STUCK ON A PLAIN FOR 6 HOURS WITH AN OVER-TALKIVE BLOND, AND A SNORING FAT MAN!"

_Look at those hips….oh! and those 'assets'…._

"AFTER THAT MY BAGS WERE LOST, AND I HAD TO WAIT 3 FREAKN' HOURS TO RECOVER THEM-"

_those lips…wow…and that nose. So cute! WAIT, what is I just say?_

"THEN WHILE WAITING FOR MY LIMO I WAS GROPED, YES, GROPED BY A GERMAN HOBO!"

_Those…eyes…I could get lost in them..no..seriously…and her hair..it's….pink._

"Sakura."

"DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ABOUT THE LIMO DRIVER! HE-oh. Hello Aunt Tsunade." –_aunt?-_Replied a now calm beauty. "Sakura, how many times have I told you not to call me 'aunt'? It makes me feel old..-_that's because you ARE old…baa-san-_Why are you here so early? I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow.."_-obviously-_ Scolded a surprisingly sober female. "I'm sorry Tsunade, well you see…I wanted to..umm..surprise, yes! Surprise you. Hehe…" replied this uncertain, 'Sakura'. "They got in a fight again, didn't they?" questioned a not so surprised Tsunade. "errr..yep." Sakura was now biting her lip, and scratching the back of her head. "Oh well, now that you're here (earlier than I planned), why don't I have you luggage brought up to your room, and you can settle in?" Tsunade grabbed her hand. "okay" "Sasuke, your dismissed." _Geez. I might enjoy this charicter building..._

**Normal POV**

"LEE! Get over here! Bring Miss Sakura's bags up to room 567! Stat!" Tsunade shouted to our oh-so-faithful bellhop.

"Yes boss of GREAT YOUTHFULLNESS! I WILL BRING ALL THESE HEAVY BAGS TO ROOM 567 FOR THIS YOUTHFUL FLOWER OF BLOOM!"

"oh, be careful, that's a 'Louis Vuitton' bag."

"What?"

"'_Louis Vuitton' _it's really expensive."

"oh..OKAY"

"WAIT! Mr. Lee, _please. _Try not to get it dirty.."

"YES! I WILL PROTECT LOUIE WITH MY LIFE! FOR IT IS OWNED BE THE MOST YOUTTHFUL BLOSSOM IN THE VILLAGE!"

"Mr. Lee…"

"PLEASE! IN ALL YOUR YOUTHFULLNESS, DON'T SAY MR. LEE! JUST LEE-CHAN WOULD DO!"

"oh,…I'd rather not…"

"PULEESE!"

"Ok, Lee-chan-

"YAY"

"here's a tip.."

"OK! I AM GONNA GET A YOUTFULL KISS FROM MY CHERRY BLOSSOM!-oh. A $20 bill…..that'll do! COME'ON LOUIE!"

~sigh~

* * *

"TEME!"

"hn. What do you want dope?"

"I heard that Tsunade's niece just got here!"

"Yeah. I just ran into her."

"is she hot? Pretty? Talented? Intelligent? Awesome? Pretty? Cute-"

"fine. She's just fine."

"OOOHH! LOOKS LIKE TEME'S GOTTA CRUH-SH! TEME'S GOTTA CRUH-SH!"

"Shut up, Dope! I do not have a crush!"

"TEME, 'De NILE' is not just a river! Its what YOU have!"

"hn. Dope. You can't have denial. Tch, stupid"

"Hey! I AM NOT STUPID!"

"hn."

* * *

To: Sakura's room

"…I miss you…. I hope we can be together again…"

* * *

**so how was it?**

**sorry about the whole bramble with Lee, cus it is a sasusaku FIC...:P haha the whole "louie" scene is from the movie 'leap year' (w/ AMy Adams) ahh. i LOVE that movie...anywho**

**what is sasuke's "character building"? Who is Sakura missing? is it her parents, grandparents, her dog, cat? Her jabberwocky (hehe, alice in wonderland..:P)?**

**sorry if i've deeply affended any German hobo's outthere...just trying to make it 'humor'..:P**

**so, read it, review, give me some tips..NO! NOT LEE'S VERSION OF 'tips'..:x**

**if there are any grammer mistakes, let me know, and if you have any ideas, TELL ME! cus, idk if ill keep going :)**

**XXMaidsama4realXX**

**P.S. I DONT own Naruto...(cus i if i did, i would defently Not be writing fanfics..i would make it happen FUR REAL! BELIEVE IT! :p**


	3. The Olympic Gold Medaler

**Waiter..Sasuke?**

**Chapter 3 Olympic Gold Medal-er**

**Sasuke's POV**

As I walked into the kitchen, there were all the normal chiefs, Nick, Michael, Trisha, but there was another one making ice cream. "Ms. Haruno, would you like mint to garnish your pie?" Nick asked "Hai" she replied. _Wait, that's that angel that screams like a banshee! What's her….name again? Umm…..sak-ura..i think. Haruno must be her last name…hmm. Sounds familiar. _"Ahh, it's the Sass-master gracing us with his royal presence!" Sakura sarcastically comments, dragging me out of my thoughts. Some waiters snickered. I, of course glared at them with my infamous glare.

"Hn." I replied. _1-2-3_-"IS THAT EVEN A WORD?" She exploded.

"I MEAN, SERIOUSLY IF YOUR GONNA BE ALL 'SASSY' DO IT IN ENGLISH PLUH-EASE!" _I'm pretty used to these types of rants. Naruto makes it a routine at least every 2 hours, 7 days a week, 4 weeks a month, 12 months a year, and 79 more years till the end of his lifetime. _

"I DON'T EVEN THINK 'HN' IS AN EXPRESSTION! IT'S LIKE A…..WELL, I DON'T KNOW THE WORD FOR IT BUT ITS LIKE WHEN YOU READ A BOOK AND ITS LIKE….'SIGH', or 'SNICKER'-YAH KNOW WHAT I MEAN?"_ahhhh….wont. Stop. Shouting._

"Hn" Smirk

"AHH. THERE YOU GO AGAIN! I –_blah, blah, blahblah-sasuke-blah…_

_Me being my cool self, just swiftly left the kitchen with my order (I gotta keep my reputation, yah know)_

Nick's POV

"uhhh….what just happened?" At the counter I saw a brooding Haruno-san, and through the door window, I saw a pokerfaced Sasuke-san. It took about 30 seconds for the now, quite a large audience to soak in the scene that just was played out before them before they went back to work.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**After Work**

**Location: Staff lounge**

"Ne, teme." Naruto trying to get Sasuke's attention. "teme, TEME!" "What? Why the HELL did you wake me up for?" Replied a very angry Sasuke. "You were sleeping?" Naruto seemed surprised. Sasuke never lets his guard down. "I WAS until you rudely woke me." Sasuke was glaring at Naruto by now. "Why were you sleeping?" "The dining room was packed today." "Oh, I wouldn't have known. Teehee" Naruto would help out in the lobby welcoming people when it wasn't his shift. "Oh course not, dope." "HEY!" "Please, could you two NOT start that now?" Said a très aggravated Tenten. "So teme, what I was gonna say, was, have you met Baa-chan's niece?" The overly hyper blond asked. "hn. Yes." "How?" "She asked me a question, I told her to get lost, and she started yelling at me. End of story" "mmmm. I LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS! WAIT! Sasuke-teme said the longest sentence EVER! Consisting of 19 WORDS! BELIEVE IT!" "You actually counted?" : Asked a mystified Tenten. "Yep!" "Hn. Dope I didn't know you could use such a big word like 'consisting' without sounding like a dope.": Replied a slightly stunned Sasuke. Of course, you couldn't see it on his face. He's an Uchiha. "Anywho….Sakura-chan's an OLYMPICGOLD MEDAL-ER!" Naruto shouted. "Dope. 'medal-er' is not a word". "well, hn isn't a word either!"

"Dope"

"Teme"

"Dope"

"Tem-"

"ALRIGHT! JUST TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE! LIKE WHY SAKURA-SAN'S AN OLYMPIAN, OR SOMETHING!": Shouted a once again aggravated Tenten

"haha, Ten-chan, Sakura-chan can't be an Olympian, she's too young" : replied a one-tracked mind Naruto. "Whatever. Just tell us." Tenten, replied looking like she was gonna kill someone….with a 'sharp object'. "OK! So, Sakura-chan got a gold medal last your at the Chinese Olympics for the diving contest! And same as the Olympics before! She's like that girl you see on cereal boxes, and Nike ® commercials!" "That's so cool! Ahh. I wanna meet her already!" Tenten somehow was now giddy as a "school-girl".

Ino, the hotel's florist came in holding someone's wrist. "Hey guys! I want you to meet someone…."

* * *

**Heelllooo! So, this is the LONGEST chapter I have EVER written that really had no plot..teehee ^^**

**Sorry it took so long form me to post this..ive been getting lazy, and I wanted to prove to ya'll that I actually have a life outside of (well, kindaof…) **

**HAHA. I had to add "hn" to the dictionary so I wouldn't see that annoying red squiggly line under the word…:P**

**So, PLUH-EASE give me some ideas, and tips, so I can keep this story 'HOT' and 'DRAMATIC!' **

**Feel Free to point out the errors! :D**

**Je ne!**

**XXMaidsama4realXX **


	4. Meet'n Greet & a Not So Welcomed Visitor

_**W**_**aiter…SASUKE?**

**Chapter 4 Meet'n great and a not so welcomed Visitor **

_**~~~Recap of Chapter 3~~~**_

_Ino, the hotel's florist, came into the room holding to someone's wrist. "Hey guys, I want you to meet someone!_

_**~~End Recap~~**_

"This is Deidara, he's my TWIN BROTHER! He has won a gold medal in men's swimming!" Proclaimed Ino. Next to her was Deidara, a tall man that had a high blonde ponytail, and side bangs. He's wearing a long, dark, slightly mysterious black coat, with red clouds spotted all over the cloak. "Cool! He's a Gold Medal-er like Sakura-chan!" Shouted a completely loud Naruto. "DEI-KUN! WHERE DID YOU GO? INO-PIG WHERE DID YOU STEAL DIE-KUN?" Sakura pranced into the room slightly stunned to the fact that there were a lot of strangers hanging out with a TWO HYPERACTIVE BLONDS, and THE sass-master! "DEI-KUN! THERE YOU ARE! WE WERE GONNNA HAVE A 'HOLD-YOUR-BREATH –UNDERWATER, CONTEST!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"SAKUR-"

"HI! I'm Tenten!" Tenten, interrupted Naruto's and Sakura's ongoing rant, thinking that she's witnessed plenty to last a lifetime. "Hello, Tenny-chan! My name is Sakura Haruno! Pleasure to meet you!" replied, a (probably) bipolar Sakura. "The pleasure is mine! You have already met Naruto, I presume, as well, as Ino. The shy, dark-blue haired sweetie here is Hinata, the guy with the pineapple-shaped hair is Shikamuro, the guy with the looong pretty hair is Neji, the guy with the slightly strange hair cut, is Sasuke, and his 'look-alike' is Sai."

"h-h-hel-lo"

"zzzzzzz-snore-zzz"

"hm. Nice to meet you, Haruno -san"

"hn.~_smirk~"_

"Hello, sakura-chan!"

"Hello, everybody! Nice to meet you all!" Sakura was so happy to make new friends. "Ne Sakura-chan, how do you know Ino, and Deidara-san?" Tenten has been racking her brain trying to figure out the relation between them. "Well, Die-kun, and I are on the same team. He's part of the Men's swimming, and I'm part of Women's Diving." Sakura answered, seeming to be used to answering this Question. "Ino is Dei-kun's twin sis, and I met her when I joined to team." "Sakura-san, which country are you representing?" Hinata surprisingly asked this question without stuttering AT ALL! "Well, we are actually aren't representing a country. We are the Akastuki. We are all from different parts of the world to be part of this private, and elite team. I am from Canada, and Die-kun and Ino-pig-chan are from America, Sakura was out of breath now, considering that she said that all in one intake! "SO, SAKURA-CHAN! DO YOU HAVE ONE OF THOSE COOL COATS?" Naruto was quite jealous. He REALLY wanted a coat like that. Well, a coat to signify that he was part of some type of elite group! "haha, Yes I do Naruto-kun! But, we can have it in different styles. Mine is wayyyy cooler than Dei-kuns!" "HEY, my cloak is as cool as one can be!" Deidara shouted, trying to defend himself. "yeah…'as one can be'..ALL cloaks are just not cool. But Dracula's cloak is pretty snazzy!" "Are you saying that you like a vampire's cloak more than a Gold medal-er?" "YES! See! 'gold medal-er' IS a word!" "Naruto, shut up." "awww! Ten-chan!"

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET YOUR LAZY ASSES TO WORK! YOUR SHIFT STARTED 20 MINUTES AGO!"Bellowed a pissed Tsunade. "GOMEN, GOMEN! We'll be going now!" All of Sakura's new friends rushed out the door. "Sakura, Deidara, what are you doing here? You two are guests, not workers." "Gomen, Aun- I mean, Tsunade, we just made new friends with your staff. Is that ok if we hang out with them when they're on break?" Sakura asked. "It's alright, just try not to distract them from their work." "YAY! Thank you Tsunade! If you need any help just let us know!" "HEY, I don't wanna work." Sakura elbowed Deidara in the gut. "YES! Just let us know!" Deidara repeated with a fake smile. Inside he was furious! "Sakura, can I talk to you alone?" questioned, Tsunade. "Hai, see you later Dei-kun" "bye"

* * *

Location: Tsunade's Office

"I have news." Tsunade seemed very, grim. "Oh, is it about them?" asked a worried Sakura. "Yes, they are about to get, a divorce. So, you are going to live at the hotel for a while. You will have your own private suite next to mine." "How long am I staying?" "I don't know…" "Could I share a suit with Ino? Then, I won't be so lonely." "Alright, if she doesn't mind." "Oh, I'll make sure!" Sakura seemed more upbeat. Since Hokage Hotel is HUGE, all of the staff live in the employee quarters. Many of the workers are from all parts of the word, so this is more convenient.

"Tssssuunnnaddde…" He hissed

"You."

"I waaaannnnnttt your hotel…line."

"You're not going to even go near it!"

"I willllll geeettt ittt." He exited the office room.

"Guards, make sure that man doesn't step even a 50 mile radius from ANY of my hotels, or partnerships!"

"Hai"

* * *

**Sooo? Good? Bad? I don't know, I'm asking you! O.O HAHA you guys that Ino was introducing SAKURA! Gotcha! **

**So, thanks to all my review peoples…**

**~Raven rose 101, Akastuki Sakura Uchiha, Izzay 1001, and armeriamaria!**

**A SPECIAL THANKS AND A DOZAN CYBER ROSES TO…. (drum roll please!) ****KONNICHIHA YOSHI-CHAN! ****~for recommending so many 'hot' and 'dramatic' ideas!**

**~~~so I was thinking about my story….~~~ and I realize there really isn't a lot of romance go'n on right now…hmmm. So I PROMISE there will be! (at some point) ;)**

**We need ideas! Ideas are free! **

**Out**

**XXMaidsama4realXX**


End file.
